There's Something about X
by Blues32
Summary: When something goes horribly wrong with an experiment, Robin suddenly finds himself with an unexpected urge concerning the masked thief. And it's not the one you think it is! Seriously, it's not. Rated T for adult language and situations. R&R please!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Not many people voted for the thing with Terra in my last reverse world story…but so far nobody has wanted her to be cured, so that much is out. Thanks for the help. In any case, here's another normal story again. I figured I'd address the friction between Robin and Starfire in this one, as well as answer the age old "who is Red X" bit…in my own way. See, even in the comics, the relationship with Starfire and Robin is constantly on and off, so I decided to put in some rocks on the road, so to speak. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**There's Something about X"**

**Chapter One**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Gremlin cackled wickedly. A waste of time, Ravager had called it. Well, he spits on her declaration of time wasting! Turning, he snapped at the transport robot (the robot used to transport items that are too delicate to entrust to himself or any robot not built to hold crap).

Gremlin: Bring the blood sample over here!

Like the obedient little drone it was, it brought him the sample he desired. Crossing her arms, G-9 huffed. If she knew the blood sample was going to be used for this, she would have "accidentally" acquired someone else's. As it was, in her ignorance, G-9 saw no reason not to make the target bleed. She was shaken by a snapping sound right in her face. Blinking, G-9 focused on the fingers in front of her.

Gremlin: You awake now? Pull your head out of your ass and hand me the friggin' chemical!

G-9: (mumble) Do it yourself…

Despite mumbling that, she obeyed and handed him the chemical they planned to mix with the one they were going to steal.

Gremlin: What was that?

G-9: I said, shouldn't we do this at home?

Gremlin: No time! The shelf life on this chemical is dramatically decreased when taken out of the storage unit. It would never make it back in time and I can't create a storage unit to match it without a truck to transport said unit. So shut up and shine that light over here so I can see what I'm doing.

…and he wondered why Ravager wanted to stay home. Sighing, G-9 obeyed. …and then the lights turned on. Gremlin groaned.

Gremlin: What are you doing? I meant the FLASHLIGHT.

G-9: I think that was them, sir.

The Titans stood at the entrance to the room. Robin's finger was still on the light switch.

Gremlin: …aw, COME ON! Don't just sit there, GET THEM!

G-9: Aye, sir! Battle mode activated!

G-9's body transformed and she lunged at (who else) Starfire. Knowing better then to touch the robot-girl directly, the alien swooped out of the way, letting Beast Boy transform into a gorilla and smash her into the ground. Grabbing his wrists, G-9 flipped the changeling across the room, standing back up and dodging the explosive birdarang thrown her way as the Titans scattered, attacking the robots Gremlin brought with him. Ducking behind the counter, Gremlin mixed the chemicals and the blood sample, then capped it as the mixture turned pink. The cap had a spritz top on it. Step one was complete. Now all he had to do was get out with the goods and…

Cyborg: Aw, don't be shy, sunshine! Come out and play with everyone else.

Reaching down, Cyborg picked Gremlin up and tossed him into the fray. His grip on the spray can loosened enough for it to fly out of his hand and, to his horror, right out the window.

Gremlin: NO! Oh, you got to be kidding me! All that work, right out the window! LITERALLY!

With a despairing sigh, Gremlin held up his hands.

Gremlin: I give up. I'm going to need therapy to get over this loss.

G-9: …battle mode off. This sucks, sir.

Shade: …can they do that? I mean, we didn't even get to hit him yet.

Terra: Eh, I have a headache anyway. Let's truss them up and go.

Robin: Just a sec.

Grabbing Gremlin, Robin held him by his armored throat.

Robin: What were you working on?

Gremlin: Go to hell, bird boy. What difference does it make anyway? It's nothing but gunk on the sidewalk now.

Or so Gremlin believed. Outside, Red X was examining the item that hit him on the head as he was gliding past (I assume that he can glide or something. Maybe he swings, I don't know. He's not teleporting, that doesn't make sense). It looked like a spray can of something. Whatever it was, the frail container at cracked, spilling pink gunk all over his costume. Grumbling, he decided to go home and clean it. Damn difficult to wash suit…if he screwed up, he'd just KNEW it would shrink.

::CUE THEME::

**Woods Near Asylum**

Jinx hid in the tree as the guards and the dogs passed, grinning. It worked. The stupid mutts were going for the sheet she had escaped with. Her scent was all over it. Meanwhile, she herself remained downwind.

Sonic: Told you it would work.

Like hell he did. He insisted that it was a stupid idea. Well, who was stupid now? Hopping out of the tree, she dashed through the woods. It was time to go home.

Jinx: I swear, if I had to spend any more time in that nut house, I'd belong there.

Sonic: Yeah…you'd make horrible company if you were insane. Since I seem to be stuck in here, I'd hate to listen to you ramble about runny eggs for hours on end.

Jinx paused in mid step, a puzzled expression on her face.

Jinx: Runny eggs? What are you talking about?

Sonic: It's just an example of ranting on things that have nothing to do with your current situation.

Jinx: Okay…but runny eggs?

Sonic: I like eggs, okay? I haven't eaten a damn thing since I got turned into sound!

Jinx: You don't even have taste buds.

Shaking her head, Jinx continued running. She would have to ditch the mental patient garb for something…anything really.

Jinx: You think I can find some clothes in someone's backyard?

Sonic: What is this, the fifties? Nobody hangs their clothes up outside anymore!

Jinx: Damn…I have to find something. This outfit just isn't my style. All white and totally plain. And not flattering to my figure at all.

Sonic: Ugh…talking…fashion…can't…run away…

Jinx: (ignoring him) Plus it really isn't appropriate for this weather. Maybe I can get something in red…it goes well with my hair and eyes. Hmm…but it's not so good with my skin…that's why I wear black. …

Sonic: You look great in anything you wear.

Jinx: Flatterer. How would you know, you can't even see me right now. My hair is a mess, I've got no make up on, I wasn't even allowed to wear shoes with laces let alone a belt…

Sighing, Sonic…well, he did nothing. He's just a voice.

Sonic: You always need to bring that up? I don't like being a voice in your ear, Jinx!

Nngh! Jinx didn't care for it either, especially when he chose to yell! It hurt…

Jinx: Okay, okay. I get the hint. I'm sorry.

Sonic: …yeah. …I know.

And now he was depressed. Sighing, Jinx cursed herself. …well, not literally, that would hurt in her case. You know what I mean, yeah?

Jinx: Hmm…hey, the clothing boutique isn't too far! I can find something there before I get home and change back into costume.

Sonic: Just make sure you're left ear is facing the mirror when you're changing and I'll forgive you for your insensitive comments about my lack of body.

Clenching her teeth, Jinx smacked the side of her own head.

Sonic: H…hey!

Jinx: Pervert…

Sonic: Is it so wrong that I want to admire your beauty?

Jinx: No, it's wrong that you want to admire my ass!

Sonic: Um…you've got a beautiful ass?

Jinx: I will start listening to country music if you don't stop.

Sonic: ACK! Okay, I'm shutting up!

Sonic really hated country music for some reason. It never bothered Jinx at all. …though she can't stand death metal. Guess it was just a matter of taste.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Robin sighed as he tapped his finger on the keyboard. What was Gremlin after? What could he have been trying to do? All he had to go by was what Gremlin was trying to take, but the chemical could be used in anything from knock out gas to artificial beverage sweeteners. Gremlin was questioned for hours but refused to tell anyone what he had been working on. Due to her unique design and emotion replicating abilities, G-9 was considered a human by the court of law and could not receive any cruel or unusual punishment either. So she didn't crack. Nobody else seemed to know anything. Gremlin wasn't exactly a social villain due to being prone to go on about how either Robin ruined his life or how Starfire couldn't see how pure his love for her was (the thought of which made Robin want to vomit). That said, there wasn't anyone they knew of that they could track down and question (as they were unaware of Ravager's current connection to the pair). The only one who would really have a chance at piecing his plan together was Slade, only because he was prone to overly elaborate plans that seemed to go on forever. In his head, Robin added that to the list of things that made Gremlin annoyingly similar to Slade. One hundred and forty seven and counting.

Cyborg: You still up? Why am I not surprised?

Robin: I don't like it when I can't figure out what the crook was trying to do. It means he can easily try again when he gets back out.

Cyborg: Who knows? It was probably either poison for you, or some mind controlling crap for Starfire.

Actually that made a lot of sense. Sighing, Robin rubbed his eyes through his mask. Why didn't he sleep last night? Oh yeah…Red X made a fool of him AGAIN and Robin spent the night trying to figure out his plan before Beast Boy half heartedly suggested that Red X did it out of boredom, which was a likely possibility.

Robin: So why are you up?

Cyborg: Man, when my stomach tells me to get up, I get up.

Robin: The day your stomach gets a mind of its own is the day you stop thinking for yourself.

Cyborg: Ain't never steered me wrong before.

Robin: Oh no? What about the cursed pie you bought?

Cyborg: …okay, ONE time. Anyway, none of the crap in our fridge is going to try and make us its kids, so I'm in the clear. You get some sleep, man. The computer will be working when you get up.

Sighing, Robin pushed away from the computer.

Robin: Alright, alright. I'll just leave it on so I don't forget where I was.

Using a sticky note, Robin wrote "Don't turn off" and stuck it to the monitor. There. No problem. With that, he was off to bed. Hopefully he could squeeze in an hour or …well, four.

**The Next Morning**

Sighing, Raven sipped her tea. Aah…slowly but surely she was waking up from that bizarre dream where everyone was made of broccoli and was trying to get her to swim in a pool of melted cheese. …actually, Beast Boy didn't look much different. As she drank her tea, she noticed the computer was on. Scowling, Raven got closer. There was a sticky note on the monitor telling people not to turn it off.

Raven: (muttering) Boys…

Obviously Beast Boy had been downloading crap AGAIN. He was told to get his own computer for that crap. Him and his disgusting "PRON". He needed to be taught a lesson. Raven snatched the note off the monitor and crumpled it before she clicked the off button for the computer. There. That would teach the little snot. He can get his smut elsewhere. …besides, if he puts on the computer, anyone can see it, even Shade. And damn it all, she couldn't compete with that! …stupid porn industry. With their healthy tans…damn their tans! Tsk…not to mention their ample busts. Raven didn't think she was lacking by any means, she just couldn't compete with THEM. Stupid, moral lacking…the door opened and Robin came in. He got some sleep, but he was just too puzzled over what Gremlin had been doing. His mind was racing. He'd sleep later.

Robin: Good morning, Raven.

Raven glanced out the window. Cloudy...gray…raining. Yep. A good morning.

Raven: Good morning, Robin. You're up earlier then usual.

Robin: So are you.

Raven: I don't like broccoli.

Robin gave her a look that suggested he had no idea where that comment came from. Sighing, Raven shook her head.

Raven: Don't worry about it. It's nothing.

Robin: …riiiight. Okay. Well, I've got something I need to get back to on the computer.

…something…on the…Raven's face drained of what little color she had.

Raven: …um…the computer, huh? …w…well…I'll just get out of your way…

Raven moved for the door as quickly as she could without looking suspicious.

Robin: GACK! Raven, did you shut the computer off?!

Oh piddle. …okay. So here was the choice. Raven could accept the blame and whatever punishment that came with it, be it yelling, forced to train in something she didn't want to, or clean the windows of the tower…or she could lie and pin it on someone else. …oh who was she kidding? Sighing, Raven hung her head.

Raven: Yes.  
Robin: Did you NOT see the note?!

Raven: ...yes.

Robin: …yes you did or yes you did not?

Raven: The first one. …I thought Beast Boy was downloading smut again.

Robin: Why didn't you CHECK?!

Raven turned her nose up at that.

Raven: I don't want to see that. That's disgusting. Have you SEEN some of the things he's into?

Robin: Be that as it may, you could have shut down the computer while it was upgrading security, causing it all to shut down! You have to check.

Raven: Robin, even if that was the case, security WOULDN'T shut down. You know that.

Robin: You're missing my point.

Raven: No, I get it. It could have been something extremely important and I didn't even bother to check. I'm sorry.

Groaning, Robin sat down.

Robin: Now I have to start all over.

Raven: I'll just get out of your way then…

Robin: Not so fast. Do the laundry.

Raven froze in mid-step. She dashed over and shook Robin.

Raven: Are you insane? We fought Plasmus yesterday! He spat sewage on us again! You want me to touch THAT?! I almost wish his touched MELTED things instead of the sewage spit!

Robin: Maybe next time you won't touch the computer without thinking about what you'll be forced to touch next.

Raven: But I'm all out of plastic gloves…

Robin just shrugged. Sighing, Raven turned and walked away. How cruel…to have to touch Beast Boy's boxers…or worse…Robin's socks. At least the boxers didn't reek. OH AZAR, WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN YOUR LOYAL FOLLOWER!? Raven turned and pointed a shaking finger at Robin.

Raven: I'll do it…but I'll remember this the next time YOU screw up.

Robin: You're really dramatic first thing in the morning, aren't you?

Raven: …I'm going now.

What a bad way to start the morning. Oh well…it couldn't get much worse. …and then came the hacking sound, followed by the splat of something landing on Raven's chest.

Starfire: Oh! Raven, I am sorry. Silkie seems to have the cold.

Yep. Silkie just coughed a thick wad of sticky slime onto Raven. Groaning, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: I hope this stuff washes off…

Starfire: No. I am afraid you must dispose of it.

…why? What did she do to deserve this today? If this was for summoning a goo monster into Beast Boy's room, he deserved it! Damn it all, couldn't he use TERRA'S bra as a double barreled slingshot?! …what?! Stop laughing at the thought! Stop it! Are you TRYING to make her mad?! Sighing, Raven side stepped Starfire and continued down the hall.

Raven: (depressed) Good morning, Starfire.

Starfire: Um…good morning to you, Raven. Do not despair. Your misfortunate cannot last forever. I too have had the bad days…which also began with being spat on by Silkie. Keep your lower face in the air!

Raven: (depressed) My chin up?

Starfire: That as well!

Raven: Will do.

With that, Raven went off to do her FILTHY, DIRTY task. Honestly could anyone else be having this bad of a morning?

**Sewers**

Shuddering with disgust, Jinx pulled herself out of the sewage. What a day. Not wanting the Titans on her back, Jinx chose to flee from the police instead of fight back, a fight she would have surely won. Having changed out of her asylum uniform into jeans and a t-shirt, she was feeling pretty good until the cops recognized her pink hair. As she ran, she noticed and open manhole and jumped through, knocking out the worker she bumped into. The smell was bad, but she got away so she had no complaints…until she slipped on something she'd rather not think about and fell into the grime.

Sonic: I'm so glad I don't have a nose right now.

Jinx: Shut up. Just…shut up.

She DESPERATELY needed a shower. Besides the stink, the sheer bacteria count was staggering. Once she had traveled far enough, she'd slip into the residential area, break into a house, and use their shower.

Sonic: So…what's the plan?

Jinx: Find a hot shower. I'll put the rest together afterward.

Sonic: Taking it on the fly? That's not like you.

Jinx: Who asked you?

Sonic: Why are you so cranky all of the sudden?

Jinx: I don't know. It could be because I haven't slept in a long while…or maybe because I'm being hunted by the police. Oh, or it could be because I fell into sewage!

Sonic: I'm in your ear. You don't have to yell at me.

Jinx: I WAS NOT YELLING! THIS IS YELLING!

Yes, it most certainly WAS yelling. Oh what yelling it was. Sonic sighed.

Sonic: You know, you're going to attract attention this way.

Jinx: Shut up! I have every right to yell right now! I'm PISSED OFF!

Kicking the wall, Jinx dislodged a loose brick which landed on her other foot. Yelping, Jinx hopped up and down until she was at the edge. She wobbled, ready to pitch back into the muck. Regaining her balance, she pulled away from it.

Jinx: Okay…that was close.

SQUISH. Looking down, Jinx realized she had just stepped in rat crap.

Jinx: Urge to kill all…rising…

Having had enough, Jinx decided to exit the sewers at the next ladder. Finding the coast clear, she snuck toward the first house she saw. She grinned. An open window. Her luck was finally changing! …but what if they had a big dog or something? …oooh…she didn't want to hurt a dog. People were one thing, but a dog? A creature of unconditional love and loyalty? Tsk…wait…maybe it was a poodle! She could hurt a poodle! Especially one that had been all done up and given a stupid sweater and bow. She crawled into the window, holding her breath. No dog…thank god. Hmm…she wondered if they had anyone her size living there. Her clothes reeked as well.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**There's Something about X"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Laundry Room**

Raven scrubbed her hands frantically in the sink next to the washer. Filthy, filthy, filthy! How did Robin get a cheese sauce stain on his BOXERS?! Oh dear Azar, make the mental images stop!

Beast Boy: Um…why are you banging your head on the side of the basin?

Was she? …hmm…pain in the forehead…loud reverberating noise…how about that? She WAS banging her head. She stopped, leaving her head on the basin.

Raven: I'm trying to destroy whatever rebellious brain cells that are causing my current mental images.

Beast Boy: Ooookay. Anyway, I need some detergent.

Raven turned to him. He was holding something…something obviously not made by him. It looked like…a bomb?

Raven: …no. I'm not going to ask.

She handed him the detergent.

Raven: Knock yourself out. Just keep away from my stuff with whatever that is.

Beast Boy: Y…you don't want to know?

Raven: Nope.

Beast Boy: …but…I really wanted to gloat…

Raven: Gloat to someone who cares.

Beast Boy: Can't you just humor me?

He stuck out his lip and pouted. Raven snorted and turned her head.

Raven: I'm not Starfire. That doesn't work on me.

A soft dog's whine pierced the air. He had shifted into a Saint Bernard, one of the most dejected looking dogs since the blood hound. With big…soulful eyes…Raven bit her lip.

Raven: Fo…forget it.

He laid down, staring up at her and whined again.

Raven: Gaaah…! …fine. Let's hear it.

Beast Boy changed back to his grinning self and stood up from the floor.

Beast Boy: Sweet! Thanks, Raven. Okay, it's sheer genius. I took one of Robin's gas pellets and emptied it out. Now I'm going to fill it with detergent. Then when the unlucky sap comes near, POP! One slick and slippery floor in an instant!

Raven: Oh, you sneaky genius you. …who is the "unlucky sap" anyway?

Beast Boy: Huh? Oh, I don't have anyone in mind. I'm saving it until the right time. Just trying to have something ready, you know?

Raven: (dully) Amazing. Well that was about twenty seconds of my life utterly wasted.

Beast Boy obviously didn't care about her opinion in this matter. Suddenly it occurred to her that by saying something like that, she was setting herself up to be the target. …she would have to be cautious. Glaring at him, she sulked passed him. Beast Boy grinned. Excellent…yes, he had his prey in mind alright. Insert evil laugh here, please.

**Main Room**

Starfire blinked, very confused. Terra and Cyborg had been staring blankly at one another for about a minute now. …silently… Had Cyborg stalled out? …no, that wouldn't make sense. Why would Terra freeze too? Finally Terra moved, clutching her eyes.

Terra: Argh! They burn! Must…BLINK!

Blinking rapidly, Terra, wiped her watering eyes. Cyborg pumped his fist in victory.

Cyborg: Booyah! Told you! You can't beat Cyborg in a staring contest!

A staring contest?! Starfire flew up.

Starfire: A staring contest? What is this "staring contest"?

Terra: A contest where you stare.

Starfire: …oh. I suppose that is self explanatory… What are the rules of this contest of staring?

Cyborg: It's easy, Star…and QUIET, since somebody seems to have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed.

Robin said nothing, but raised his middle finger at his cybernetic pal.

Cyborg: All you have to do is stare at the other person in the eyes without blinking. The one who blinks first is the loser.

Starfire: Glorious! …if a bit simplistic…I wish to play!

Terra: Not with me. I'll be blinking rapidly like this for weeks…my poor optic nerves…I may need glasses after that…

Cyborg: Okay, Star. I'll take you on.

Starfire: Then it is a challenge!

And so began the staring contest of all staring contests! …well, actually there wasn't really much special riding on it…it was probably the first staring contest between an alien and a cyborg…but that's about it. Anyway, much staring commenced! Oh what staring there was. Then Starfire's eyes began to water. She never realized how hard it was to stare at something without blinking. …it was starting to make her eyes burn. In fact…

Cyborg: Um…Star, why are your eyes gl…YO!

Cyborg ducked as her eyes shot out green beams of pain and ouch (you know the ones).

Terra: She wins!

Cyborg: That was cheating!

Rubbing her eyes, Starfire grinned sheepishly.

Starfire: I am sorry. It seems when I strain my eyes, my beams blast out of reflex. My apologies, I was not aware.

Robin: Could you guys take it to another room if you're going to be this loud?

Terra: She still wins.

Starfire: It would seem I am the undefeatable champion of the contest of staring.

Cyborg: That's cheating!

Terra: You didn't have to duck.

Cyborg: Yeah, but I've grown attached to my head.

Terra: You have a spare.

Robin grinded his teeth together. He had a headache, he was still pretty tired, he wasn't getting ANYWHERE, and now they wouldn't stop arguing over a stupid staring contest. Snapping, he turned to them.

Robin: If you won't be quiet, get out! I'm trying to work here!

Naturally Starfire responded immediately.

Starfire: We are sorry, Robin. We shall depart…

Terra: Whoa, whoa, whoa…this is the MAIN ROOM. You can't boot us out of here! Maybe you should take your research elsewhere! If all you're doing is looking up chemical stuff, the computer in the med-lab will work just as well!

Robin: Well, FINE! Maybe I will!

Grumbling, Robin went to do just that. Terra blinked and scratched her head.

Terra: …wow, I didn't think that would actually work.

Starfire: …I am becoming concerned.

Cyborg: Don't be, Star. Wait until tomorrow. If he's still like this, THEN you get concerned.

Starfire: …that sounds reasonable. So, do you wish to have the rematch? Or you, Terra? Would you care to try your luck?

Both of them paled and shook their heads rapidly. Maybe if Terra was still made of stone…but since she was A. flesh and blood and B. in the habit of breathing, she would decline. Starfire pouted. That was no fun. The door opened.

Shade: What's with Robin? He looks pissed.

Terra: We're not worrying about it until tomorrow.

Shade: Oh. Okay then.

Starfire: Shade, would you like to engage in a contest of staring?

Terra and Cyborg stood behind the eager Starfire, shaking their heads and waving their hands. Shade shrugged.

Shade: Sure.

The pair slapped themselves on the forehead.

**Somebody's House**

Jinx shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Now this wasn't so bad! She couldn't find anything her size, so she put her clothes in the wash, borrowing a t-shirt that was way too big and some sweatpants with the strings tied tight to keep it around her thin waist. She felt good for the first time in a while. She using the remote she changed the channel. She snorted.

Jinx: I hate shows about heroes…

Sonic: Ugh. Does this mean we're going to watch soap operas?

Jinx: What's wrong with that?

Sonic: Come on, watch something else.

Jinx: Like what?

Sonic: Check their movie collection.

Jinx: Hmph. Fine. Whiner.

Sighing, Jinx began to look for something to watch. …she really wanted to know if Diane was really pregnant or if it was a scheme to get Roger back into her life too…oh well. It wouldn't be as fun if Sonic was whining in her ear the whole time.

Voice: Um…who are you?

…crap. Turning, she saw a young kid, about twelve…thirteen at most. Think, Jinx…think…

Jinx: I'm the new babysitter.

Kid: Aw, man…I told Mom I didn't need one anymore.

LUCKY!

Kid: …but why are you in my dad's clothes?

Jinx: That's a little embarrassing…I managed to get my clothes pretty dirty on the way here. Someone must have been watering their lawn and then this dog jumped out…fell right into a big puddle of mud. I've got the clothes in the dryer now, but I had to wear SOMETHING, right?

The boy blushed, but nodded. His name…crap, the baby sitter would know his name. Okay…there was a test paper on the fridge and only two bed rooms in the house. So the name had to be his. What was it? …ah yes!

Jinx: You're blushing, Simon. Not thinking anything naughty, are you?

Sonic: How cruel…teasing the poor boy.

Heh…so what? She was having a bad day and wanted to take it out on SOMEBODY. Besides, it was harmless teasing.

Jinx: Oh, but listen to me going on and on. My name's Jean. Nice to meet you. Anyway, I had a list of crap I was supposed to do, but I really don't think that's necessary. So, you go do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't burn the house down, okay?

Jinx patted his cheek, smiling. Ah…the dryer was done.

Jinx: My clothes are ready. I'm going to get changed. No peeking, you hear?

Winking, she went to get out of the oversized clothes she was wearing. Hmph. Daddy must be a big boy. Tied the string as tight as she could and it was still loose. Well, that must be where Simon got it from. There was a reason she didn't put on the boy's clothes when she first found them. Slipping into the laundry room, Jinx got changed into the clothes she stole, sighing in relief.

Jinx: (muttering) Ah, I feel feminine again.

Sonic: If I had hands, I'd be the judge of that.

Jinx: If you had an ass, my foot would be up it right now.

Sonic: …touché.

That'll teach him. Whistling to herself, she exited the laundry room and cast a spell on Simon, knocking him out cold. For the hell of it, she also gave him a hypnotic suggestion to sing rather then speak for the next three days. It seemed to take hold, which was good. Most people weren't suggestible enough for her to manipulate that way. Smiling, she patted the slumbering boy's head and headed for the door.

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

I bet you're wondering when the plot starts up again, aren't you? Well patience, Robin. All in due time. Back to the story…Raven jumped slightly. What was that?! …oh. Just a dust ball. Shaking her head, Raven calmed herself down. She had to keep it together. There was no way in the world she was going to let Beast Boy humiliate her with that slick…detergent…thing he was making. She was too smart for that. Hmm…it would be best to hang around other people. That way she could perhaps get lucky and THEY'D get hit with the prank instead of her. She opened the door to the main room and winced as Shade hit the wall next to her. Starfire rubbed her eyes.

Starfire: I believe I won.

Terra: See, Cyborg? It's not strong enough to take off your head.

Shade: …ow…

Raven: …are you okay?

Shade: She blasted me with her eyebeams during a staring contest and I hit the wall at high speeds. Do I LOOK okay?

Raven: Yes.

Shade: …oh. Then I'm probably okay.

Raven: Moron…

Terra: You date him. Who's the bigger moron?

Raven: You.

Terra: How do you figure?

Raven: You…

She was going to say that it's because she dates Beast Boy…but…what if he was listening…waiting…timing it just right to humiliate her the most? She combed for him with her senses, but realized that she was leaving her sentence hanging.

Raven: …um…you…have very short hair.

…Raven wished to Azar that she would be struck from the Earth right then and there. It was true, of course. Terra's hair was shorter then hers since it was pretty fresh, what with the new body and all. It didn't even make it past her ear just yet. Still it was enough that she stopped wearing wigs.

Terra: Uh huh…so you're the moron then?

Raven: I hate you. I really do.

Shade: Not going to help me up?

Raven: …oh, fine. You big baby.

Raven helped Shade to his feet. Hmm…Shade…Beast Boy's rival, or so he likes to believe. If that's the case, then he'd be a much more tempting target then herself! …but could she really do that to him? Use him as a decoy just to prevent herself from looking a little stupid? …

Shade: What? …is there something on my face?

Raven: Just not used to seeing you without those stupid sunglasses.

It was true and a viable excuse for her staring as she thought about what she was planning to do. He really did have interesting eyes…not dazzling, but definitely interesting. …well…she couldn't do it to him. …not unless he pisses her off real soon. In that case, she could not only do it, but laugh afterwards. …just an internal sort of laughter, but laugh nonetheless.

Shade: Oh, right…my sunglasses.

He pulled a pair out of his coat and put them on. Raven huffed.

Raven: I say something about your eyes so you cover them up?

Shade: I don't like them, okay? …most people are put off by them. You think I wear these because they make me look cool?

Raven: You wore them the day we dressed up like Robin!

Cyborg: You gave him crap for that the day he did it.

Raven: It looked stupid and you know it.

Still, she wasn't pissed at him. …good grief, was she getting USED to it? Whatever. She couldn't use him that way. He'd be so pissed if he found out. Not to mention that…GAH! Everyone jumped when the alarm blared (FINALLY! Some plot!). Robin and Beast Boy rushed in as Cyborg checked the source.

Beast Boy: Dude, I was in the middle of setting something up! What's going on?

…setting something up? …Raven would have to check her room carefully when they got back.

Cyborg: It's Red X.

Robin: Alright…this time, he's going down!

**Laboratory**

Red X sighed. Once again, he was stuck scrounging up some Xinthonium. It was like it was some author's plot device or something. Whenever he was needed to show up, he'd be looking for Xinthonium. What did they call that? A Deux Ex Machina? Something like that. To make matters worse, he couldn't get the stupid stink off his costume. He was hoping it would either go away or he'd just get used to it real soon. He started to set his belt up with a new supply of the stuff right away. He learned from the first time to reload once he got his hands on the crap. Saved him from a lot of hassle when… CLINK! A birdarang hit right next to his head. He didn't flinch, didn't blink. He knew the kid was full of hot air.

Red X: Careful, Kid. I could drop this stuff. Figure we'd all make a pretty big stain if all of this Xinthonium went up, don't you?

He finished loading his belt. The Titans watched, not at all happy about having to just wait for him to finish. He was right…there was a pretty big amount of Xinthonium right next to him. If he dropped the vial in his hand, it would certainly set off the rest.

Cyborg: Done yet?

Red X: …yep. There we go.

Terra: So can I shove my foot up your ass now?

Red X: If you can catch me, Washboard.

Twitching, Terra's face turned red. Not only was it with anger but with embarrassment.

Terra: Wh…what did you call me?! I'll hurt you good!

Shrugging, Red X brushed off his costume, acting as though he had seen a bit of dirt on it.

Red X: I figure I owe all of you a nickname. Isn't fair that you're the only one, is it, Kid?

Terra: Gar, are you going to let him say that to me?!

Raven: Actually, I'm busy holding his anger in place so he doesn't stupidly charge right at him and wind up caught in red goo or something.

Red X: Good move, Legs. Wouldn't want him losing his temper.

She covered herself with her cloak, cheeks red. Why did everyone look at her legs?

Robin: Titans, GO!

Raven and Shade worked together, trying to grasp him in either dark power or shadow respectively. Stare at her legs will he?! Like an oiled pig, however, he slipped right out of their grasp. …yeah, I don't know how I came up with that metaphor either. I worry me sometimes. Hoping to distract Red X long enough for one of the others to grab him, Beast Boy turned into a spider monkey and latched onto Red X's back. Now you may ask, why didn't he turn into something bigger and catch Red X himself. The answer is that the suit is designed to repel each of them, but can only be used for one or two Titans at a time. If he was distracted, the rest could attack at once. Questions? Good. Moving on. This proved a mistake as Red X slammed his own back against the wall, crushing him. Groaning, he let go, turning back to normal. Starfire managed to grab hold of him. As she did, the smell from the stuff that landed on him got into her nose. …and she gagged.

Starfire: Guh! Wh…what is that horrendous odor?!

Red X: Don't remind me, Babe.

He flung her off while she was distracted by the smell. …HA! I bet you thought it was designed for her, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! ADMIT IT! So who was it for? …hmm…dum dee dum… What? I'm building suspense. …dooo…okay, moving on. One by one they got close enough to engage in combat, each time repelled by that awful smell. Red X was starting to think this new stench was a benefit. Maybe it was some sort of super hero repellent. Unfortunately, such thinking only got him in trouble. A blow struck him from behind, knocking him over. He found himself pinned by Robin. Damn…maybe it only worked on people with super powers.

Robin: You're going…down…

…why was Robin looking at him like that? …it was creeping him out. Well…if he wasn't going to act… Red X flipped Robin off and ran for the nearby window.

Red X: Later, twerps. Better luck next time.

Covering his face with his arms, he jumped through the window, glass shattering. As soon as it was clear, he hit the button on his belt, disappearing from sight. Heh. Let's see…that made it…Red X 7-Titans 1 (counting the time they stole his belt). He'd have to mark it down when he got home. Terra fumed at the window.

Terra: Washboard…he called me Washboard. When I get my hands on him, I'll show him the MEANING of the word "flat"!

Pouting, Terra kicked the nearby table.

Terra: They stick out like they're supposed to…

Shade: I would have called you No-nose.

Terra: I have a nose!

She pointed at her extremely tiny nose. …seriously, that is a small nose. Can she even breathe through that?

Shade: I thought it was a zit.

Raven bit back a snicker. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was mocking Terra. Nobody was certain why. Maybe a part of Raven never forgave Terra for the betrayal. Then again, this wasn't THAT Terra. Oh well. Huffing, Terra turned to Robin.

Terra: And what the heck was that, Robin? You HAD him! I mean, stone cold, HAD HIM!

That was the twenty bazillion dollar question, wasn't it? In truth, he had NO idea. For a second there, he just…well, he wasn't sure what he just. He just…um…just. Yeah. Confused? Now you know Robin was feeling.

Robin: You don't think I'm kicking myself enough for that? I was trying to pick up that smell you guys were complaining about.

Raven: Horrendous, isn't it?

Shade: I couldn't get close enough without wanting to gag.

Robin: I didn't smell anything.

And that was the truth. He didn't pick up a single thing. The others looked at him like he was…wait…

Terra: Oh my GOD, Gar!

Yep. They all forgot about the fallen Beast Boy. Terra ran to his side, helping him up.

Terra: You okay, Gar?

Beast Boy: …ow.

Raven: Don't be a baby. I'll have you fixed in a minute.

Beast Boy: I'm not being a baby! Jeez, all I said was "ow".

Raven healed him the best she could. It was more serious then he let on…more serious then she suspected. Raven bit her lip.

Terra: What's with the bit lip, Raven?  
Raven: Beast Boy…you're hurt pretty bad. I'm sensing broken ribs…a few of your organs may actually bruise. Beast Boy, I need you to stand perfectly straight, understand. No slouching, no bending.

Beast Boy: Okay…

He did as she said. Raven lifted him with her powers and laid him horizontally in the air.

Raven: I'm taking him to the hospital.

Cyborg: What? Why not the med-lab?

Raven: Don't question me!

Yes…it was much worse then Beast Boy let on. Raven took Beast Boy away in a flash. Robin's stomach twisted up. He let Red X get away…one of his team was seriously hurt and he let the guy get away!

Terra: H…he's gonna be okay, right? Right?

Shade: I dunno. I guess so.

Terra: You suck at being reassuring! You SUCK!

Shade just shrugged. It was a fact he was well aware of. …wait.

Shade: That last part…were you repeating that my assuring skills sucked or were you flat out saying I sucked…

WHACK.

Shade: Ow! Star, what the hell?!

Starfire: Here.

Starfire handed him a note. Shade grumbled before reading it.

Note: Starfire- In the instance that Shade is acting stupid, and I'm not around to stop him, here is written permission to smack him on the head. "Acting stupid" is defined as follows. 1. Asking a question that was just answered and you know damn well he heard you. 2. Being an insensitive jerk. 3. Being overly aggressive when talking or using one's head is obviously the better option. 4. Being a pervert. Thanks in advance. –Raven.

Shade: …right then.

Shade gave the note back, sighing. This counted as abuse. It HAD to have counted as abuse…but he just didn't have the heart to do anything about it.

Cyborg: I'll drive everybody home, then I'm gonna make sure BB's okay.

Terra: Not without me, you're not.

Starfire: Perhaps we should all accompany you.

Everyone turned toward Shade, expecting him to argue. Surprisingly…

Robin: I'm going back. Red X needs to be found.

Shade: What difference does going back make? You won't find him. We NEVER find him. We only find him when he DOES something!

Robin: Only because we let him! …I'm going to find him this time.

Shade: Alright, fine! We'll be sure to tell B…

Shade shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the word from his tongue.

Shade: …the snot rag you were too busy to see if he's okay!

Terra: Aw…you DO care.

Shade: Shut up…if he croaks, who am I going to mess with?

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**There's Something about X"**

**Chapter Three**

**Hospital**

Stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid. How could she have let this happen? She should have done something. Now that she understood the severity of Beast Boy's injuries, the moment they occurred played over and over again in her mind. The sight of the small green monkey getting slammed into a steel wall… Why didn't she try to cushion it? …feh. Raven knew why. Because despite herself, she was upset that Red X called her "Legs". Not very upset…just a tiny bit. But enough to make her disregard an obvious sign that a teammate was in danger.

Terra: Raven!

Raven stopped pacing and turned. Her friends had all shown up. Even Shade…wait…where was Robin?

Terra: How is he? Is he okay?

Raven: They're doing the X-ray's now. I've tried to monitor his emotions, but there's too much pain and sadness here.

Looking around, Raven sighed.

Raven: So much so that it's soaked into the walls.

Cyborg: Any more cheerful things to add, Raven?

Raven: Sorry. I'm letting the emotions get to me. …where's Robin?

Shade growled.

Shade: Our fearless leader couldn't be bothered.

Starfire: Shade! That is not true! Robin is working hard to catch the one responsible for Beast Boy's current condition.

Terra: Doesn't mean he couldn't CHECK on him first.

Terra was right and Starfire knew it. …she was getting tired of defending Robin's actions. She believed in him…and for the most part his actions have led them to victory many times…but…that didn't mean she had to like them. Raven moved closer to Shade.

Raven: I'm surprised to see you here.

Shade sighed and spoke in a very soft voice.

Shade: He's my friend. Of course I'm here.

Raven: …that's big of you to admit to that after all this time, Shade.

Shade: Hmph.

Raven squeezed his hand gently, more of a discreet method of seeking comfort then anything else. Her tried to use her cloak to hide the gesture. Starfire noticed it, however. …if Robin was here, she would seek comfort from him. …but he wasn't. What was he thinking?!

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

What was he THINKING!? He should be with the others! …but he just couldn't let it go. He HAD to find Red X. For far too long the thief had humiliated them. Mocking their attempts…hitting on the girls (well, actually it only bothered him when he hit on Starfire. Shade dealt with him bothering Raven and…Terra could handle herself. Not that Raven couldn't handle herself…Shade just got there first most of the time).Wow, that was a long side statement. Anyway, back to the point. Red X just plain pissed Robin off. What was worse was that he was using HIS suit to do it! HIS SUIT! …seriously, why didn't he burn the suit and keep the belt? But now the guy was running around in his suit…stretched…tightly over his firm…body…Robin shook his head. What the fricking hell was that?! Rubbing his eyes, Robin tried to forget he thought that. Bad thoughts…bad…disturbingly alluring thoughts. Yet as he worked, his thoughts kept drifting back to Red X. ..and not in the way he wanted them to. It wasn't possible! He wasn't…er…that way! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just…he loved Starfire! Yeah! So…yeah. …why was this not convincing him in the least? …UGH! He needed to get out…clear his head of these twisted yet delicious thoughts…argh! He did it again! Maybe he'd stop at the hospital and check on Beast Boy (like he should have done in the first place!) He went to the garage to fetch his bike.

**Hospital Room**

Beast Boy: Dude…I've woken up in another dimension if Shade came to visit.

Shade: Oh bite me. Why does everyone act so surprised? If you die, who am I going to beat the crap out of every week?

The doctors told the relieved teens that Beast Boy would be fine if he kept still and off solid foods to keep his possibly injured organs from working too hard. No surgery required. Terra kissed his cheek.

Terra: You should have seen him, Gar. Raven needed to comfort him and everything.

Raven winced. She was hoping nobody saw that. Terra was referring to the hand squeeze, of course. Either she had misinterpreted it or she spun it around so it would be funnier in the retelling.

Cyborg: C'mon, now Terra. Don't rib on Shade now. He's probably pretty strung up right now. You saw how he exploded on Robin.

Terra: I've seen worst Shade-losions.

Shade: You've got a name for my temper problem now?

Starfire: (giggle) It is most clever, Terra.

Shade: Backstabbers, one and all, I swear.

Beast Boy tried not to laugh. It would hurt like hell. He focused on something less then funny.

Beast Boy: …where IS Robin?

Shade growled before anyone else could answer.

Shade: The bastard apparently decided that he had better things to do.

Starfire: Shade! I will not tolerate you speaking of Robin in such a manner!

Red X: Sounds about right to me.

Everyone was shocked to find Red X leaning against the wall near an open window.

Red X: If even I had the decency to check on him, your pal Robin should have. Sorry about that, Irish. When I heard how busted up you were, I decided to make sure you weren't dead. B&E and robbery is one thing, but murder? Rather not put that on my rap sheet.

Terra: You got a lot of nerve coming here…!

Red X: And you don't have a lot of anything, really.

Terra fumed. It was obvious what that meant. It was a crack about her hair right? …wait…

Terra: Are you calling me flat again?!  
Red X: And people say blondes are slow.

Terra clenched her teeth so hard it hurt.

Terra: I'm not BLONDE, am I?

Starfire: You were…

Terra: That's not the frickin' point, Star! Get out. Just get out. We'll fight you later.

Who'd want to start a fight in a hospital anyway?

Robin: YOU!

Red X: What the…?

The pair both fell out the window as Robin tackled him.

Starfire: Robin!

Leaning her head out the window, Starfire saw Red X gliding away, Robin following on a cable.

Starfire: Quickly, we must pursue them!

As they all left, Raven was grabbed by Beast Boy.

Raven: Beast Boy, what is it? I have to go.

Beast Boy: I have to tell you something…

Raven: What?

Beast Boy: I already set up the trap.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Raven: Where?

Beast Boy: You'll see. You better get going, Rae.

Raven: My name is…never mind.

Grumbling, Raven hurried after the others.

**Alley way**

You know…some times it doesn't pay to be a good Samaritan. Red X had felt guilty about hurting the green kid so badly, so he went to check on him. Now he was fighting Robin in very tight quarters and the kid wasn't giving up. Red X blocked a punch.

Red X: Hey, I went back to say I was sorry. Doesn't that earn me some points?  
Robin: Shut up!

Damn, the kid was pissed. What the hell was his problem? …well, Red X supposed it could have been the injured teammate…but it felt like there was more to it then that. The kid was fighting like a mad man. Having messed up his friend, Red X was a little hesitant to hurt Robin…but…screw it. The kid wasn't giving him much choice. If only he knew. The reason Robin was fighting so hard was because he was in denial of the sudden attraction for the masked thief. Those of you paying attention should realize that this is because of the crap that fell on Red X at the beginning of the story. Now, Robin was a heterosexual man (sorry slash fans, that's how it is in my stories.) which means that this attraction was going against the chemical make up of his brain. His brain didn't know what the hell it was supposed to do. So, as many people do when confused, Robin reacted in anger. With me so far? Good. There's a quiz after class. It was getting to the point that Red X was starting to get worried for his safety. Tossing Robin away, he pinned him to the wall with…sticky…red…stuff.

Red X: You need to chill out, kiddo. Later.

And with that he was gone. Robin was pissed as all hell by the time the others showed up…about a second later. See, he really does lack patience.

Cyborg: Hold still, man. This stuff isn't easy to cut through.

Robin: Hurry it up, damn it! He's getting away!

Raven: Shade, track him, quickly.

Shade: Right. Hard to miss that smell.

Shade started on the trail of Red X. The smell was going strong. He had no doubt that this would be the time they managed to find out who this guy was. All he had to do was trail Red X to his home and…

Red X: What'cha looking for, Pooch?

Spinning, Shade found himself suddenly bound with red rope around a street lamp. Just his luck, it was directly under the beam, making it impossible to simply vanish into the shadows to escape. What got him the most was that he was sure the source of the smell was further up. How did Red X get to him without…RRGH! …his head hurt. With a mock salute, Red X ran off. His friends found him later.

Robin: Shade! What the hell are you doing?!

Shade: Oh, just hanging around…WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?! I'm tied to a pole!

Terra: Hey, leave the Eastern Europeans out of this!

Cyborg snickered as Raven groaned and shook her head. Starfire thought about it for a moment.

Starfire: Ah! I see! A geography pun.

Robin: Which way did he go?

Shade: How the hell should I know? I'm facing the wrong way! He could have turned in any direction after going past me!

Raven scowled. Shade being upset was nothing new…but Robin was beyond furious. Something was seriously wrong. She had never felt such…such…HATE from him before. She had to defuse this before it got worse. She floated up and smacked Shade on his head.

Raven: Stop taking your screw up out on others.

Grumbling, Shade hung his head. There. Shade was less likely to incur Robin's unusually high amount of wrath now. She would explain herself to Shade later. Fists clenched and teeth grinding, Robin spun and started back for his bike. Starfire flew after him.

Starfire: Robin, I am so glad that you came. I am sure Beast Boy would be most relieved that you decided to…

Robin: Not now, Starfire! I'm going to track Red X down.

Starfire: But…Robin…

Robin: Not now I said!

Oh no…no, no, no. She was not putting up with this. Not again. Starfire clenched her fists.

Starfire: If you do not have the time, then you will MAKE the time! You are not brushing me off again, do you hear me? If you take one more step in that direction, then we are over!

There was dead silence. Starfire had issued the most dreaded of ultimatums. No one ever wanted to hear those words from a loved one. For a moment it seemed to have worked. Robin stopped walking. Everyone held their breath.

Robin: …whatever.

Shock all around. Robin continued to walk. Starfire's jaw moved, but nothing came out for a few seconds. Finally she managed to shout at his retreating form.

Starfire: Do you think me to be bluffing?! I…I will NEVER speak to you again! Never!

Starfire dropped like a rock, joy now impossible. Fortunately, she wasn't that high up. She crumpled onto the ground, crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Raven: Starfire…don't cry just yet. I don't think Robin's acting like this without an outside influence.

Starfire: I do not understand…

Terra: Raven's right. Robin would never just walk away like that. No way, no how.

Cyborg: …hmm…

Cyborg began hitting buttons on his arm. Terra tried to see what he was doing. Damn, why did he have to be so tall?

Terra: What? What are you "hmm"ing about?

Cyborg: That smell coming off of Red X. Robin said he didn't notice it, but we all did.

Terra: You think a smell made him got nuts?  
Raven: It's the best idea we have to go on right now. …we need to find Red X before Robin does. I think he might actually kill him.

Terra: I'm going to say good bye to Gar first, then we'll split up and search the city. Okay, Star? We're going to fix this and he'll be all repentant.

Starfire: …if it is not truly his fault, I shall be greatly relieved. Let us move quickly.

They headed back to the hospital…well…

Shade: Guys! Hello! What about me? Guy tied to a pole?

Terra: You just won't leave them alone, will you?

Raven: For the love of Azar, stop with the Poland jokes. It's not funny.

Terra: See, this is why I hang out with Gar. He actually laughs when I say things that are FUNNY, rather then rebuke me for it.

Cyborg: C'mon, Raven. It's funny and you know it. You just won't say it.

Raven: Whatever…let's just get Shade down already.

**HIVE Hideout**

Almost forgot about the subplot! Silly me. Anyway, Jinx had finally made it home. She couldn't wait to get back into her own clothes…sleep in her own bed…and other stuff related to being home. She opened the hidden panel and put in the pass code before going inside. Mammoth damn near choked on his taco at the sight of her. Kid Wycked socked him in the gut, making him spit it out.

Mammoth: Jinx!

Jinx: Surprise, surprise. How you doing, big guy?

Mammoth: Um…heh…well, the thing is…

…odd…that was an unusual reaction to her home coming. He should be elated…or angry…or indifferent. Why was he nervous? Jinx snatched a taco from the plate and plopped on the couch.

Jinx: It's great to be home.

Mammoth: Well, actually…

Psimon: This is NOT your home.

Blinking and with a piece of taco in her mouth, Jinx turned to see Psimon floating by the door with a smart ass smirk on his face.

Jinx: Mat da heww you tawking abut?

Her mouth was full, you see.

Psimon: This is my team now and we've no place for the likes of you.

Spitting out the taco, Jinx clenched her fist.

Jinx: Your team? Like hell! I'm the leader of this team. Now get the hell out before I break that glass dome of yours.

Psimon: Try it.

The foolish girl. There was no way she could win. For all her power, there was no way she could beat Psimon. Furious, Jinx, nodded.

Jinx: Fine.

Standing up, Jinx cracked her knuckles. It had been a while since she got to hurt somebody and she had a lot of frustration to work out. Psimon probed her mind to find out what she had planned.

Mind probe: ...hmm…Jinx's head…on Blackfire's body. Yeah, that would be awesome. …of course you'd have to correct the skin color difference…but still. That would be HOT.

What the…? Caught off guard, Psimon took a kick across his face. What the hell was that? Did he pick up Mammoth's thoughts by mistake? He tried again.

Mind probe: Paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me. Just say you never met me. I'm going underground with the moles, digging holes…

Jinx unleashed a furious combo on him, punching him in the chest, stomach and grabbing his head as he doubled over, slammed her knee into his face. How was she doing it? How? She finished him by snapping her fingers, using her powers to put cracks in the dome on his head. He fell to the ground.

Jinx: You're finished. Get out or die.

Psimon: H…how dare you…I'll…!

CRUNCH! Jinx pulled her foot out of the broken dome, wiping the goo on her shoe off on his robe.

Jinx: I told you to leave.

Jinx was not a killer…but that didn't mean she wouldn't kill if she felt she had to. In truth, Jinx had no idea how she won that fight so easily. Psimon was a heavy hitter. She HAD to kill him. His ego would never let him flee from the fight after getting beaten up so badly. She knew it. She kicked the corpse a few times.

Jinx: I never liked him anyway. Kid Wycked, clean this up for me, would you? I'm hungry and I want my taco damn it.

Too stunned to argue, Kid Wycked went to get rid of the corpse. Sitting down, Jinx resumed stuffing her face.

Jinx: So Mammoth…anything else change while I was away?

Mammoth: Um…Seemore quit…but my sister came to take his place.

Jinx: You never told me you had a sister.

Shimmer just so happened to walk through the door at that moment, wrapped up in a towel and her hair wet.

Shimmer: Oi, Baran. Where's Gizmo, the water heater is busted again.

Mammoth: How should I know? Did you check the workshop?

Shimmer: Tsk…and who the hell are you?

Jinx: I'm Jinx. …your name is Baran? You didn't tell me jack crap, did you?

Mammoth: Well, you never told me your name.

Jinx: Jinx IS my name, dufus.

Shimmer: I'd shake your hand, mate, but then the towel would fall.

Jinx: You have another hand.

Shimmer: Tsk…typical. I try and make a joke and somebody explains it away. Seriously…Baran spoke pretty highly of ya, so if you're back, I'm expectin' big things from ya. Got it?

With that, the damp girl turned on her heels and left. Snorting, Jinx turned to Mammoth.

Jinx: Not exactly full of feminine modesty, is she?

Mammoth: You get used to it. She's been acting out since she was little. So…how'd you beat him anyway? He beat the lot of us by himself.

Jinx tapped the side of her head.

Jinx: My guess? He tried to read my mind and found someone else's.

Sonic: …really? Good thing he didn't say what I was thinking out loud…

Mammoth: So who's mind did he read?

Jinx: Sonic's. It was why I was put in the asylum. Nobody believed me when I said Sonic was alive and stuck in my head. But now I have proof! Psimon lost because he kept reading Sonic's mind instead of my own. All his telepathic powers were useless and he was too shocked to move on to a different plan of attack. Anyway…enough about that. I just want to chill out for a while. I'm going to my room and sleeping for like…a year.

Yawning, Jinx headed for her room. Time to ditch these clothes, get in her PJs and saw logs. It was good to be home.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**There's Something about X"**

**Chapter Four**

**Chemical Warehouse**

Chemistry was not Red X's forte…but he had little choice in the matter. After finding out who was robbing the place he got splashed under, Red X tracked Gremlin down to the asylum. Using the suit's invisibility, he quizzed the demented inventor. Eventually he caved in, confessing the entire plan. He confessed mostly because it had failed miserably. The chemical DID induce love at first…but it was actually supposed to progress into hatred. Gremlin had planned to douse Raven with the chemical. First, Robin would fall in love with the empath…but it would quickly become an unquenchable rage. Robin would murder Raven and, in turn, Shade would murder him. Shade would be arrested for the murder of Robin. The Titans would be finished. And Starfire…poor Starfire…having lost her love, her oldest friend, and….um…whatever Raven was to her, she would be easy pickings. It was sick, twisted…and would probably have actually worked. Three members gone…the Titans would be finished. Everything would have gone like clockwork…except the clumsy fool had dropped the spray. Now it was on him…and that hatred was now directed toward him. Gremlin was an odd sort. Since this wasn't what he had planned, he chose to help Red X. He could have let Robin murder him and get him arrested instead, but he chose to help. Oh well. Something whizzed passed his head. Uh oh. …that was a birdarang. …this could end badly. He turned in time to dodge the metal pole aimed at his head. Robin swung continuously. X wasn't even given the time to ask how he was found. Finally a respite came in a most unexpected fashion. The staff refused to budge anymore. Turning, Robin found that Raven had a hold of it with her powers.

Raven: Robin, listen carefully to me. You're not yourself right now. This hate you're feeling…it's not natural.

Robin: What do you know?!

Robin hurled a birdarang at her. She dodged it, but at the cost of accidentally letting go of the staff. Robin swung the staff at her, trying to knock her out quickly. He was picked up by Cyborg before it could connect.

Cyborg: Listen to her, man! You're not thinking clearly. You could really hurt somebody.

Robin: You're all turning traitor on me? Fine, I'll take you all down too!

Hmm…sounded like X's cue to scram.

Starfire: You are not leaving.

Starfire stood in his way, eyes glowing.

Starfire: If you are defeated before Robin can harm you, maybe his madness shall fade.

Red X: It's not that simple, Babe. I got doused by a chemical that only works on him because of a blood sample. That Gremlin guy made it and now I've got to get the antidote. The crap sunk into my skin so just ditching the costume won't work.

Starfire: Where is this antidote then?

Red X: I was trying to make it myself here, before your wacko boyfriend tried to club my skull in.

The other Titans were trying their hardest to stop Robin from getting to Red X. Biting her lip, Starfire nodded.

Starfire: …then get to work. I shall help keep him away. …but if you turn and flee now, I shall not be so generous the next time we meet.

With a heavy heart, Starfire dashed toward Robin, grabbing his arms.

Starfire: Why will you not trust us on this, Robin?!

Robin: Why are YOU protecting HIM?!

Shade: We TOLD you why! Our job is to take him to jail, but you're trying to kill him!

Red X got busy mixing the chemicals he needed. Finally he had it. Just before he could spray himself, however, Robin got free of his friends and leapt at him. His bo-staff got Red X right on his knee with a loud and disturbing CRACK! It was fairly certain that his kneecap had just cracked down the middle or something. Both the noise and THE MIND NUMBING PAIN were pretty clear indications. That said, he found it very difficult to remain standing. And once Robin wrapped his hands around his throat, it became very difficult to breathe. Thankfully Cyborg managed to get to the chemical mixture and threw it at them, dousing them both in it. Robin let go off Red X and backed away, coughing. The fumes were horrendous. Unable to breathe, Red X grabbed his mask and ripped it off, taking in the fresh air.

Terra: Holy crap!

Shade: No way! Why didn't I notice that?!

Raven: Unbelievable…

Cyborg: …eh, I kinda saw it coming.

Red X was a girl. Hispanic, with short hair which was matted to her skull with sweat. She smirked at Robin as he reeled over what he had intended to do.

Red X: What's the matter, kid? Upset that you got your ass handed to you more then once by a girl? Nngh…

Her voice had a very slight accent, barely noticeable, which was why it didn't show up in the voice changer. Laying down, she gingerly touched her knee. Yep…she was going nowhere. With a shrug, she put her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

Red X: Looks like I'm done.

Cyborg: Kind of laid back for someone who could be sentence to attempted murder.

Laughing, Red X shook her head.

Red X: Do that and I'll press the same charge against Robin. Your little "agreement" with the city only covers civil suits and minor offenses. Given that the cameras all saw you trying to stop your crazed leader, I'd say it's twice as likely that he'll be convicted then I will. So stick to the B&E and robbery if you want a decent case. Hell, I'll plead guilty to that. …hey, Legs, I don't suppose you'd heal my knee, would you?

Raven snorted and covered herself with her cloak again.

Raven: Live with the cast. I'm not chancing you running off when I'm done.

Red X: Fine, fine.

**Hospital**

Raven grumbled. The perfect end to a perfect day. …sarcasm.

Raven: I'll pay you when you get home.

Beast Boy: I told you she was a girl. It totally just came to me one day.

Why oh why did she bet Beast Boy two hundred dollars that Red X was a male? Why? She was going to buy books with that…and more candles. She NEEDED more candles. …well, okay she didn't NEED more candles…she wanted more.

Beast Boy: So…was she hot?

Terra: No, she was an ugly, hideous cow, not at all worth your time.

…well, she did have slight case of acne, but that was about it.

Shade: …I just don't understand. How could she have hid it from me? My nose detects everything!

Beast Boy: You even know when the girls are going on the rag!

Shade: Exactly!

BONK.

Shade: …please tell me you didn't hit me with a bed pan.

Raven: I would, but my mother told me never to lie.

Shade: …I feel soiled…

This seemed like the typical happy ending…until Cyborg noticed Starfire in the corner. He got closer.

Cyborg: You okay, Star? Where's Robin?

Starfire: …I do not know. Perhaps he has returned home. He is rather ashamed of himself at the moment.

…okay…that made sense…but one thing was out of place.

Cyborg: …so why aren't you with him? Usually you're the first to comfort him.

Starfire's eyes watered and her fists balled up.

Starfire: Because I am sick of it. Surely you noticed. How very little the chemically induced enraged Robin differs so little from the norm? I want to forgive him…I truly do, but…it does not stop. …look at Shade and Raven. Though they quarrel constantly, their relationship never seems to suffer…rather it becomes stronger with each adversity they encounter.

The alien went silent for a moment before shaking her head, forcing a smile.

Starfire: But listen to me. I am talking sadness in a time of joy. We have captured the Red X, the injured are on their way to recovery…all is well.

Cyborg: Starfire, if you feel like this, you need to talk to him about it.

Starfire: …I cannot. He has had enough on his mind of late. I do love him, Cyborg...and yet, though I loathe to do so, I cannot help but wonder if he returns these affections.

Beast Boy: Dude! What are you guys whispering about over there? Are you talking about me?

Cyborg: Yep. Some of the most embarrassing stuff we can think of.

Beast Boy: Aw! Don't pick on the infirmed, Cy!

Raven cleared her throat.

Raven: Beast Boy…if we can discuss this prank of yours…

Beast Boy: Hmm…? What prank, Raven? Whatever are you talking about?

That's it. Raven had enough.

Raven: Where is it? Is it in my room? Did you go in my room? I'll KILL you if you…

Beast Boy started laughing.

Beast Boy: I totally pranked you already, Raven!

Raven: …you what?

She studied herself. Nothing on her…

Raven: What, is there something on my face? A sign on my back? What is it?

Beast Boy: Did you really think I could empty one of Robin's pellets and put detergent in it? I totally made that up, just so you'd freak out about it and try to figure out where I put it.

Terra burst out laughing. That was genius! Raven had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker! The others couldn't help but join in. Raven clenched her fists a moment before sighing. She chuckled faintly.

Raven: …alright, you got me. I'll admit to that. Good job, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: …wow, thanks, Rae. Didn't think you'd be able to take a joke so well.

Raven: In fact, Beast Boy, you did so well with this prank, you've inspired me to try a prank of my own.

Beast Boy paled. Not again…last time it was that goo monster…

Beast Boy: Er…um…remember, Raven, mine was completely harmless and didn't even stain your clothes this time.

Raven: Oh, I know, I know. Don't worry. Any messes made won't come from me.

Patting him on the head, Raven turned and headed for the door. She had to find her summoning spell books. Maybe an imp under his bed would suffice. Oh she'd make sure it was harmless first. …well, maybe mildly harmful. …but damn it all, it WAS a good prank. She was freaking out. Hmm…didn't Raven learn something about summoning monsters into Beast Boy's room…? What was it? Something about socks and Plasmus…oh well. It probably wasn't important.

**A few Rooms Down**

The girl that was Red X sighed, tugging pointlessly on the handcuff that kept her from running. Feh. If she wanted to she could pick the lock…but with a busted knee, what good would it do. …the fact was, it was doubtful that she'd ever walk without a cane or something…or so the stupid doctor said. …heh. How foolish. She'd be fine…just wait and see.

Voice: How's my little sis?

Red X: Not bad, considering.

Red X appeared and…wait, what?! …er…well, he was leaning against the wall.

Red X: Want me to sign your cast, Shannon?

Shannon: Bite me. The damn thing is chafing.

Red X: I should have been there to help…

Shannon: Don't be stupid. That would ruin our big surprise.

There had been two of them all the long. Shannon may not have looked it, but she was pretty techno suave. All she had to do was copy Robin's design and she created another Red X suit and belt for her older brother. All their lives they had it easy. Hell, Shannon graduated college before she was old enough to drink thanks to all the tutors her parents hired. …and it was freaking BORING. So the pair decided to steal for kicks. They didn't need the money…but all the training their parents made them do to look good (vain bastards that they were…) had to be used SOMEHOW. Might as well be doing something that would give ol' Mom and Dad a heart attack. And the two were so damn good, they broke into Titan's Tower. Honestly, Robin should have figured it out…one person disabling the security AND grabbing that suit without being seen? HA! So go ahead…let the Titans think the threat of Red X was over. She couldn't wait to see Robin's face when her brother did his next gig. She just knew he'd come by to ask what was going on. She'd feign innocence, naturally…and then all the fun would continue from there.

**THE END**


End file.
